161 - Rose
Rose ist nach langer TV-Abstinenz des Doctors die 161. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 27. Staffel bzw. die 1. Staffel der Wiederaufnahme. Die Fortsetzung startet mit einem neuen Doctor, wobei man den Grund der Regeneration vom Achten zum Neunten Doctor offen ließ. Erst in The Night of the Doctor und in The Day of the Doctor erfährt man, wie es dazu kam. Handlung Rose Tylers Leben wird plötzlich auf den Kopf gestellt, nachdem sie mordlüsterne Schaufensterpuppen im Keller des Kaufhauses antrifft, in dem sie arbeitet. Sie wird von einem geheimnisvollen Mann gerettet, der sich "Der Doctor" nennt. Mit der widerstrebenden Hilfe ihres Freundes Mickey, forscht Rose tiefer in das Geheimnis des Doctors, und dabei deckt sie eine Bedrohung für die gesamten Welt auf: Das Nestene-Bewusstsein ist zurückgekehrt und versucht, die Erde zu erobern. Am Schluss dieser außergewöhnlichen Begegnung nimmt Rose das Angebot des Doctors an, ihn in der TARDIS zu begleiten. :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden thumb|200px|Der erste Blick in den Spiegel? *Die Neuauflage der Serie startet mit einem neuen Doctor - wie es zu dieser Inkarnation kam, sieht man erst 2013 in der Jubiläumsepisode The Day of the Doctor. *Als der Doctor sich im Spiegel sieht, scheint er überrascht zu sein, was darauf hindeuten könnte, er habe sich erst kurz zuvor regeneriert. Später in der Episode sieht man ihn jedoch auf zwei Fotografien und einer Zeichnung aus verschiedenen Zeitepochen. Daraus folgt, dass er möglicherweise schon einige Zeit mit diesem Aussehen unterwegs ist, oder sich später in diesen Zeit-Epochen fotografieren lässt, ohne dass Rose zum Zeitpunkt der Episode davon etwas weiß. *Der Doctor sagt, dass viele Planeten einen Norden hätten. Den selben Dialog führen Rose und Harriet Jones in Aliens in London. Außerden führte auch der Vierte Doctor eine ähnlich Diskussion mit dem Timelord Drax in The Armageddon Factor. *Das Nestene-Bewusstsein und die Autons traten erstmals in der Episode Spearhead from Space in Erscheinung. In dieser Episode von 1970 wurde ebenfalls ein neuer Doctor präsentiert: der Dritte. *Zum ersten Mal erwähnt der Doctor die Schattenproklamation sowie den Ewigen Krieg. * Das Henrik's Kaufhaus wird in späteren Episoden beworben. *Was der Doctor zwischen Roses Ablehnung, mit ihm zu reisen, und seiner Rückkehr und ihrer Annahme seines Angebots erlebte, erzählt die Kurzgeschiche Die Bestie von Babylon. *Zwei Wochen vor den Ereignissen dieser Episode brachten der Elfte Doctor und River Song einen Auton in Sicherheit, damit er nicht wieder unter die Kontrolle des Nestene-Bewusstseins gerät. Dieser Auton hatte sich seit den 1970er Jahren (Spearhead from Space) bei Madame Tussauds versteckt (Suspicious Minds). Hinter den Kulissen *''Rose'' ist mit weit über 10 Millionen Zuschauer die meistgesehenste Initationsfolge eines neuen Doctors. Daneben ist sie eine der meistgesehensten Folgen der ganzen Serie, nach City of Death und Destiny of the Daleks (wenn man die Handlungsbögen und nicht die Folgen zählt), bzw. sogar die meistgesehenste, wenn man beachtet, dass alle Folgen der beiden klassischen Handlungsbögen während eines ITV-Streiks und somit ohne Konkurrenz ausgestrahlt wurden. *Um einen klaren Schnitt zu machen, entschied sich Russell T Davies abgesehen von den Autons keine weiteren unnötigen Elemente aus der Vergangenheit der Serie zu zeigen. So gibt es keinen Hinweis auf die Regeneration, die Regenerationsfähigkeit oder, dass der Doctor zuvor andere Inkarnationen hatte. Neue Zuschauer erfahren davon erst durch die letzte Folge der Staffel. *Wenige Wochen vor der offiziellen Erstausstrahlung gelangte eine interne Vorabversion (die noch nicht vollständig gemastert war) ins Internet und verbreitete sich über Torrentseiten. Diese Version unterschied sich nur darin, dass weder die neue Titelmelodie (es wurde die von 1963 verwendet) noch die neuen Credits enthalten waren. *Laut Skript sollte Eccleston seinen Kopf durch die Katzenklappe stecken. Als man am vorgesehenen Drehort eintraf, erkannte man dann, dass diese zu klein war... *Ab dieser Folge verwendet man Matte Paintings in der Rückseite der TARDIS-Requisite, damit man durch die Tür den Kontrollraum "sehen" kann. In den klassischen Episoden versuchte man einen Blick in die Requisite entweder zu vermeiden (in dem schnell die Tür zugezogen oder ein anderer Kamerawinkel benutzt wurde) oder (seltenst) bewusst zu nutzen, indem man schwarzen Stoff reinhängte. Dieser sollte dann den "tranzendenten" Raum darstellen, in welchem sich das Innere der TARDIS befindet. *Nicholas Briggs wurde erstmals als Synchronisator verpflichtet und sollte ab da den verschiedensten Aliens und auch Feinden des Doctors seine Stimme leihen. Darunter Daleks und Cybermen. *Russell T Davies ist der erste Produzent und Autor, der für die TV-Serie, genauso wie für Off-Media geschrieben hat. Etwa ein Jahrzehnt früher schrieb er Damaged Goods, ein Abenteuer des Siebten Doctors. *Die Wahl von Christopher Eccleston zum Schauspieler des Neunten Doctors hat zum einen damit zu tun, dass Davies einen sauberen Anfang haben wollte (weshalb er z.B. Paul McGanns Achten Doctor nicht auftreten/erwähnen/regenerieren ließ), und zum anderen, dass er und Eccleston miteinander befreundet waren und letzterer Doctor Who wieder groß machen wollte (was ihm definitiv gelungen ist). *Im Nachhinein war die Entscheidung die Regeneration weg zu lassen sogar gut, da Davies Nachfolger, Steven Moffat, dadurch eine zusätzliche Inkarnation einschieben konnte, die einzig und alleine im Ewigen Krieg gekämpft hat und von seinen Nachfolgern verdrängt wird. *Ab dieser Folge wird alles digital (nicht mehr analog) auf Videotape aufgenommen, aber im Mastering so bearbeitet, dass es durch die Farben und Kontraste wie Filmaufnahmen wirkt. *Der Doctor-Darsteller im Abspann wird seit Castrovalva wieder als "Doctor Who" bezeichnet. it:Rose (TV) es:Rose (episodio) fr:Rose (Émission TV) pt:Rose (Episódio) ro:Rose (TV) ru:Роза (ТВ история) cy:Rose (stori deledu) en:Rose (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Neunter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Rose Tyler)‎ Kategorie:Stories (Mickey Smith) Kategorie:Stories (Autons) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2005 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)